Immortality or mortality?
by Firstlight21
Summary: Bella is suffering after Edward left her. She plans to kill herself with ways she can. What if Edward stopped her when she did her mission? What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: Real life, real reality

**Chapter 1**

**Real life, real reality.**

**Bella's POV:**

_He is gone_. I let that sink in my mind for a moment. _He is GONE! _I cried aloud, and began running, unsure where to go. Finally, I fell and I drifted to sleep, in the middle of the forest.

When I woke, I started to run again. I finally reached into an empty space, I feel wind rushing, so I turned around and I gasped. _Laurent is here!_ He began to make his way to me, and said, "Why! It's Bella! What are you doing here?" I did not answer him, so he continued, "It's too bad. You're here all alone. I was just passing through, but then…" he trailed off. I saw the colors of his eyes, and I realised that it's black. When vampires are thirsty, their eyes turn black. I sucked in a ragged breath, and then began trembling. He's getting closer, and he said, "I liked your scent. You smell very mouth watering. To bad James," I winced at the sound of his name, "didn't have the chance to fight Edward off." I closed my eyes when he said 'Edward'.

He takes a deep breath and began stalking towards me. "I doubt that Edward is very protective of you. He seems like he would never leave you." I shivered when his cold hand touched me. Then his other hand grabed my wrist and, less than could be possible, he held it so tightly that my wrists could break. I looked, but my wrists, bless God, are not broken. His mouth is getting closer to my wrists, and I thought that he would bit me, but a tan creature knocked him out, and ripped his right hand out. I gasped, and found that the tan creature is a wolf. When the wolf has finished with Laurent, he began to make his way towards me, and I thought that it would kill me. It stopped just a few inches from me, looking with its big, brownish eyes, and then it began to run to the woods.

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothing_

_To see you so I've started running_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I think that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time_

_Oh why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I think that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' about the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing with you_

_I think that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

'_Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you, yeah_

**Edward's POV:**

I left her alone in the woods, without bringing her back home. What was I thinking? I left her in the woods, knowing that many animals can kill her. However, I need to leave her as soon as possible, because I felt gulity after the incident with Jasper. She told me that it's all right, but I can't bear if she needs to receive accident after accident when she's with me.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked_

_When you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lies straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_When no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

I'm driving insanely on the highway, listening on the radio. When this song was played, I felt so sad. More than sad, I'm totally crushed. I left her without giving her any explanation, and I suddenly had the feeling to turn and head to Forks again, to say sorry to her for me leaving her, and tell her that I love her.

_Keep going! If you turn back to her, she would never move on._ The sensible part of me shouted. The dominant part of me shouted back, _You're crushed already! You missed her she missed you. Why do you need to make it more complicated?_ Bothering the two parts shouting, I sped up. By three hour, I arrived at Juneau already.

**So what do you think? Is it nice, or bad? Reviews make me know!**

**Firstlight21**


	2. Chapter 2: What will happen to me?

**The next sequel… Without further ado….**

**Chapter 2**

**What will happen to me?**

**Bella's POV:**

It's been a week since he left. The day that he left makes me miserable. I didn't eat or drink anything, and I didn't go to school. Every night, I would scream in my sleep, begging him to come back, and in that case, Charlie would come to my room to see why I'm screaming. One day, I always… Okay, that doesn't help. Everyday, I always think of him, about the days we spent together. Now, my life is totally crushed. I might actually try to kill myself. Eventually, I'm gonna get killed. That's the only thing to do.

Before he left, he told me not to do anything reckless or stupid, and I told him yes. Since I'm such a klutz, it's very easy to get killed. And, that means, I broke my promises to him. After all, I had no desire to become a vampire. That would make Edward happy. He never wanted me to become like him, and now, his dreams come true. I turned on the radio, and 'Unfaithful' by Rihanna started to play.

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Cause I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it ills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_Our love_

_His trust_

_I might as well take a gun_

_And put it through his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore, anymore_

_And I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_And everytime I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_And I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_A murderer_

_No, no, no, no_

_Yeah, yeah_

I rolled restlessly on my bed, hoping death would come and take me away, crying my heart out loud. My hopes are fading away, not a chance that Edward might come back.

**Edward's POV:**

I asked Alice to keep tabs on Bella. I just can't bear to leave her. I've just made the biggest mistake in my whole life. I wouldn't go hunting until it was necessary, and I always try to keep out of the crowd. I'm at Tanya's house, and everyday, I would lock myself in my room in her house, regretting what I have done. One day, when I was out hunting with Alice, I heard Alice thought, _'What the hell is she doing? She's gonna get killed!'_ I asked her, "Who, Alice?" "Bella." she replied. I darted into the house, grab my keys from my room, went to my Volvo, and then sped up. "You're gonna be at the place where Bella is before she try to kill herself!" Alice shouted.

At the highway, I realised that Bella tries to kill herself because I left her, so I sped up until my speedometer read 200 km. When I reached Forks, I'm trying hard to figure out where she would be, finding out I had no idea, I texted Alice, and she replied, "_The cliff near your meadow." _I parked my car at the house, and found Bella's truck there too. I ran to the forest behind, trying to locate her scent. When I found her scecnt, I ran in the direction that leads to our meadow, and found her on the cliff near the meadow. I stopped her before she could jump off that damned cliff, and kill herself. "Bella!" I shouted. "What are you trying to do? You promised me not to do anything reckless!" I spun her so she is looking at me. I gasped, she looked very depressed, her eyes looked lifeless, and her cheek doesn't have the same rosy colors that once were in there. She's a whole lot paler than me, and that makes her looked like a ghost.

**Bella's POV:**

I'm at the cliff near my used-to-be meadow, the same place where Edwarde once brought me, trying to get killed. _One more minute,_ I thought. And when I'm about to jump off the cliff, a pair of strong hands pulled me. I took a deep, shaky breath, and smelled my favorite scent in the world. _I've got to be dreaming,_ I thought, and someone's shouting interrupted my meditation. "Bella! What are you trying to do? You promised me not to do anything reckless!" Somebody spun me around, and when I opened my eyes, I gasped. It's Edward! He's here, trying to stop me from killing myself. He shook me, and then said, "Bella, I will not forgive miyself if you get killed!" "Edward?" I whispered. "Yes, it's me, love." he said.

And it began to drizzle. Edward carried me, and he began to run towards his house. At his house, he found a towel and began to help me dry off. After we're both dry, he pulled me onto his lap, covering me with a warm blanket. "Ssh, Bella. Ssh…" he's trying to calm me down. "Edward, is that really you?" I still whispered. "Yes, it is." I snuggled closer to his chest, and started to cry.


	3. Chapter 3: A lot better than before

**Tell me what you think after reading, okay!**

**Chapter 3**

**A lot better than before**

**Edward's POV:**

When it started to rain, I carried her and ran to the house. At home, I found a towel, and help her dry off. "Ssh, Bella. I'm here. Ssh..." I tried to calm her, and then she whispered, "Edward, is that really you?" I answered, "Yes, love. It's me." She snuggled closer to me, and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I left you, and because of me, you're trying to kill yourself. I couldn't and wouldn't live without you, and I…" she cut me off. "Why did you leave, Edward?" she asked. I replied, "I leave because I just can't stand you almost killed." "That means I got lucky this time." "Lucky?" I asked, confused. How on Earth she got lucky? She always got many accidents. "After you left, I ran deeper into the forest, and I slept there…" I frowned, and she continued, "when I wake up, I begin running again. When I reached an empty space, I saw Laurent." she said through clenched teeth. "Laurent? The vampire that was with James before?" I asked, shocked and furious, and she nodded her head.

**Bella's POV:**

I told him the whole story when Laurent came. "Who saved you?" he asked, shocked because I escaped death. shrugged, not knowing what to call the tan creature. "A tan creature that looks like a wolf." He gasped, then shook his head. I furrowed my brow, confused by his expression. "It's a werewolf." he said. I become more confused, so I asked, "Werewolves?" He nodded and answered, "That's why you smell a bit bad, Bella." "I smelled bad?" I asked. "Like shoving hot coal down…" I cut him off, scared at the thought of shoving hot coal down his throat.

I changed the subject. "You're here alone?" He nodded, and says, "Yeah, and thanks to Alice." Alice? Ha. Bet she misses me. "You asked her to keep tabs on me?" I guessed. "Lucky guess, Bella." he laughed. I smiled, my hopes soar back to life. God, how I missed that sound. "Why'd you asked her?" I looked into his eyes, now smoldered golden. He met my gaze, and stared back at me, whilst answering, "Cause Bella, I just can't bear to leave you without knowing your condition. He's trying to kill you or not?" I shook my head and leaned closer to him.

**Edward's POV:**

Twilight falls, and I realise that Bella needs something to eat. Her stomach grumbled, and I chuckled. "Come on. Let's eat, love." She agreed, and went to change. As soon as she's done, we got in my Volvo, and sped up to Port Angeles. We're, well she's gonna eat at La Bella Italia, the same place where I saved her from those stupid humans. We sat on the same place when we last time ate here. We shared our stories when I left. "You wouldn't believe that I actually jumped off a cliff in La Push reservation." she said." "What?" I nearly shouted. "You… Bella, I swear that you're gonna be the death of me." she frowned, and I said, "All right, we'll pass that one out." "Now, it's your turn to tell me." she told me. "After I left you, I sped up, and I even had thought that I should get back here, apologize to you. However, I've made my mind, so I continued my journey. I arrived at Juneau, that's where the others are, and went to Tanya's house. Jasper sensed my feelings, and well, tried to calm me off, but I didn't let him. I didn't go hunting until it was necessary, and I locked myself in my room at her house." I told her. "I tried not to hear everyone's thought, and it was impossible, and I tried not to be in the crowd. When I was out hunting, I heard Alice thought that someone's gonna get killed, so I asked her who." I continued. "And she said it was me? Didn't she?" she guessed. I just nodded, and continued, "So I drove back from Juneau, trying to save you. And here right now, I'm here with you." I kissed her chastely on the forehead. When we're done, we took a walk, then agreed to head home. She's asleep halfway through the house. I carried her to my room and laid her down.


	4. Chapter 4: Call from The Volturi

**Many reviews means the next chapter will be up…**

**Chapter 4**

**Call from the Volturi**

**Edward's POV:**

I leaned closer to her, and kissed her forehead. Its night, and Bella's asleep. I inhale her sweet scent, and my phone buzzed. It's a text from Alice. '_Saved?'_ she asked. I replied, '_Yes. Miss her?'_, and she replied, _'For God's sake, I miss her so much. How is she?'_ I chuckled at her answer, and Bella stir. I don't want to wake her in the middle of her sleep, so I replied, _'Fine, although a bit depressed. And she misses you too.'_ I send her that, and studied Bella's face. Her eyes look livelier and her cheek has a perfect shade of scarlet now. I kissed her again, then closed my eyes, trying to t hink of the time we spent together.

**Bella's POV:**

I dreamed of our times spent together, smiling all the way in my sleep. When its morning, I woke up and stretched, surprised that I'm not in my own room, I looked around and found myself in Edward's room. I remembered that Edward had stopped me from killing myself. I frowned, and a velvety voice asked, "And what, may I ask, made you frown, milady?" I jumped up and say, "Geez, Edward. You really need a warning." He chuckled, and says, "Need a human minute?" I nodded, and say, "I don't bring any clothes, you know." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and say, "That won't be a problem." He carried me on his back and began to run towards my house.

When we reached my house, he coiled down to prepare to jump to my room. At my room, I picked the clothes that I'm going to use, and I found the CDs, and the plane tickets that Edward gave me. I headed out from my closet and found Edward lying on my bed, feet dangling on the edge, hands behind his head, portraying at ease, with a big smile on his face. He saw me, and then stood up. "Ready?" he asked, and I nodded, while begin to search for my duffle bag. Edward found it, and helps me to put my stuff inside, and he carried me on his back. He runs towards his house, and there we are. When we reached his house, I ran to the bathroom, and when I passed the mirror, I gasped. The reflection on the mirror is practically a stranger. Her cheeks very rosy, eyes wide with happiness, with a big grin plastered on her face. I took speedy and thoroughly, wanting to see Edward again.

**Edward's POV:**

When Bella is taking her bath, I got a text from Alice. '_The Volturi knows that Bella's with us, and she knows what we are_'. I replied. '_Are they planning to kill her?'_ I don't really like the Volturi. They are the most respected family in Italy, and they made up all the rules. If a human has known our identity, they must be either killed or changed. '_I don't know. I'm getting flickers only._' she replied. I inhaled sharply, and then buried my face in my hands. "Edward?" I peeked up to see Bella is done with her shower. "Edward, what's going on?" she asked again, so I showed her the text from Alice. She read the message, froze in place, and started to walk towards me. "What do they decide?" she said, and she begin to cry. I shrugged, and say, "They don't decided yet. Alice only gets flickers. Calm down, love." She took a deep breath, and calmed herself.

My phone buzzed, and I answered it. "Yes, Alice?" I asked, as Bella looked at me, warily. "It's settled. They're gonna want you to go there." she replied. "How 'bout Bella?" I asked, scared at the thought Bella will be facing many vampires not at all like me. "She should come too. I don't know why they need her." "And the others? Are they informed? Rosalie…" I stopped mid-sentence. Rose doesn't really like Bella. "I'm with Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. They're informed as well." "So what's the plan?" Bella asked. "We're gonna arrange who's going with both of you?" "I'll call you later, Alice." I snapped. "Okay. Bye, Edward and you too, Bella. I miss you a lot." she said. I snapped the phone shut, and buried my face in my hand, and I heard Bella cry, so I carry her and hugged her. One thing I know for sure, that this wouldn't be good, for both of us.


	5. Chapter 5: Volterra and The Volturi

**This chapter is inspired by 'If I Let You Go'. I even cried when I re-read this chapter…**

**Chapter 5**

**Volterra and the Volturi**

**Bella's POV:**

From Edward's expression, I know that this won't turn out good. "Edward, you okay?" I asked. "Besides from the Volturi, yes, I'm okay." he replied. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. He asked, "Charlie's working now. Want to go and pack?" "How long we're gonna be in Italy?" I asked. Edward shrugged, and says, "I'm going to ask Alice about…" As if on cue, Edward's phone rang, and it's from Alice. "It's gonna be bad. They planned to kill Bella, and I'm gonna go with you guys. How's your condition?" "We're fine, thank you." Edward answered. I grabbed the phone from him, while ask, "How long we're to stay there?" "Bella, where's Edward? I need to talk to him." she asked. "Yes, I'm here, Alice." Edward told her. Both of them are speaking so quickly, so I just waited patiently. When they're done, Edward told me, "Bella, you heard what Alice said earlier, and I will protect you from them, as well as Alice. The others will come and help us. I…" I cut him off, by saying, "I know, Edward. When you saved me from James…" we both winced at James name, "I know that you would always save me from anything." I kissed him chastely on the cheek, and he kissed me back.

Knowing Edward and his family would protect me, I feel safe. "Edward, why the Volturi wanted to kill me?" I asked on the way to my house. "The rules is when a human knows what we are, they has to be changed or either changed, from alive to dead." he explained. "You mean, they kill them?" I whispered, as he nodded. When we reached my house, I unlocked the door using the key from under the eave. Edward carried me up the stairs. Less than a second, I reached my room and begin to pack. "How long we're to be there?" I asked. "A week or maybe longer." he replied. I continued to pack, ands prepare wshat will come and worst.

**Edward's POV:**

I would protectively know if we're both in danger, and I would protect Bella with all my might. When Bella finished packing, I phoned Alice. "Where are we meeting you?" I asked, she replied, "Oh, you'll know." A loud whistle is heard, and I carried Bella on my back, then rush down the stairs. When I open the door, Alice stood next to Bella's truck and the keys with her. "Here, Bella," I let her down, and Bella walked to Alice, and then hugged her, "I miss you, Bella." Alice continued. Bella hugged her back, while saying, "I miss you too, Alice." "So, where are the others, Alice?" I asked. She pointed to a black car next to my Volvo. The front passenger window rolled down, and Esme waved. Bella waved back, and Emmett's booming laughter made the sound shook. We all laugh, and Rosalie smacked Emmett, causing all of us to giggle.

"Is everything ready?" I asked Carlisle. He responded in his head, _'How is she?'_ I nodded, while he answered, "Yes. The plane tickets and everything." "So let's get going." I told him. "Bella, love, please calm down. I'm here." "I know. I'm thinking about Charlie, actually." Her voice broke twice. I froze, and Bella felt the changed. "Edward?" she whispered. "Just wait a minute." I told her, and went to Carlisle. "How about Charlie?" I asked Carlisle. "I phoned him on our way, telling him that Bella's sleeping over at our house." I sighed in relief, and went back to Bella. "So?" she asked cautiously. "It's all token care of. Carlisle told him that you will be sleeping over at our house." She sighed in relief, and we are seated in our seat.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Volturi

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting the Volturi**

**Edward's POV:**

We all at Florence now. We hired three cars, though we all could go in two cars. We wanted to arrice at Volterra faster. I picked an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, of course, and Alice chose a Porsche 911 Turbo. The others chose a Mercedes Guardian, and we drive as fast as we can to Volterra. "Bella, what date is today?" I asked her. "Nineteenth." she replied. "What? The nineteenth? Well, that is ironic. It's Saint Marcus day." I replied. "Saint Marcus?" Bella asked curiously. "The day when father Marcus – Marcus of the Volturi, get's surrendered by the Romanian vampires." I explained. "They attacked them don't they?" Bella guessed, as I nodded, then continued, "Then, their confidence must be shattered." "For a few decades, though." We reached a hill, that its top is covered with clouds. "Volterra." I announced, and Bella took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

**Bella's POV:**

The day has come, day for the worst also ultimate doom. Edward hugged me, knowing that the worst will be in front of us. Everyone got out of the car, and gathered. "Any changes, Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Yes, they won't kill her, but you promised them you would change her." We sighed in relief, even though Edward felt a little smug. Jasper felt it, and say, "Come on, Edward! It's better than killing her." He glared at him, and relaxed a bit. We walked and were greeted with a vampire with a 'bored' look on its face. However, even when making facees, it will always look like a Boticelli angel. "Come." it said, and we followed. It jumped down a hole, and I shrugged. Edward carried me, and he jumped down the hole, and then stood me upright. The others jumpeed and followed the vampire. I heard Alice asked to Edward. "Who is it?" "Demetri." was all he answered. We followed him to an endless hallway, that makes me groaned, but Edward set a pace for me to keep up. We reached an ornated hall, with harmless music tinkling in the background.

**Edward's POV:**

We reached an ornated hall, with harmless music tinkling in hidden speakers. A woman secretary, walked behind the lobby to check on her works. Demetri winked at the girl, who they called Gianna, and she laughed. He opened a door, and I helped Bella to pass, because the door is very low. Demetri bolted the door, and we reached a room with three chairs, thrones actually, and the Volturi leaders in there. I growled, and Bella begin to tremble. Jasper sensed it, and thought, '_I know Edward. We all feel that._' I just nodded. Aro began to walk towards us, as Alice began to move forward. I froze, and I heard Aro thought, '_She smelled appetizing._' I begin to growl even louder. Aro greeted us, "Welcome, the Cullens." "Greetings, Aro." Carlisle replied. "Edward, the others will leave three of us only here." Alice told me. "So, since you know why we want you, now why don't you change her? I mean, you know the rules well." Aro stated. "Alright, Aro." Carlisle replied. "You still have a few humans in your charade." I snarled. Bella tugged me, and I took a deep breath. I know that Bella knows her fate, as in die or immortality. I thought that Aro will kill her, but I know sooner or later, she will be changed into a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7: Being a vampire or not

**Chapter 7**

**Being a vampire or not**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward snarled at the one that he called Aro. I tugged him, and he calmed down. "Edward, you better go with Alice." Carlisle told him. I backed down, I don't wanna stay longer. I tugged Edward back, and he retreated back with me. "Her fate is in jeopardy, so you better make the choice faster." Aro told Edward. The one sitting next to Aro's throne, began to talk, "You would not even change. Her life is you're only forfeit. You don't want to change her, and I don't think you will kill her." His eyes show that he would be happy to get a snack now. "I see your point, Caius. But, I'm afraid that some of you need's to go out leaving Edward, Bella alone with somebody." Aro told us.

I knew that we were both in mortal danger. Still, in that instant, I felt _well._ Whole. I could feel my heart racing in my chest, the blood pulsing hot and fast through my veins again. My lungs filled deep with the sweet scent that come off his skin. It was like there had never been any hole in my chest. I was perfect – not healed, but as if there had never been a wound in the first place. "I'll stay with them." Alice told him, and Aro agreed. "May I?" Aro asked. "Ask _her_." Edward told him. "Oh, very rude of me. Bella…" he continued. I followed Edward, and risked a glance at him. I can't believe that I actually got a chance. He nodded, and I raised my hand, trembling. Aro touched the palm of my hand, and I realized what he was doing, he's reading every single thought of mine. "Hmm… That's quite interesting." He mused, as Edward pulled me back.

**Edward's POV:**

I pulled Bella backwards as soon as aro finished reading her thought. "I don't understand it. I can't read some thoughts of her." Aro said, his tone obvious, that he's shocked. "The same thing I don't understand when I first met her." I replied icily. "A first. But,… Jane, dear?" he said. Little Jane peeked up happily. "Yes, Master?" she replied, happily. "I wonder if Bella is immune to other of our talents." he mused. Jane's smile is beatific. "No!" I snarled, jumping on her way. I know that in a second, I would be writhing in pain on the floor, like now. "Stop!" I heard Bella screamed. I'm so very happy to hear Bella, screaming for me. I felt the pain intensely duller. I jumped to my feet and looked at Bella's eyes. They were horror-struck, and I looked at Jane, frustrated she is. I looked back at Bella, and sighed in relief. I'm glad that Bella is immune to Jane and Alec. "Don't, Jane. She confounds us all." Aro laughed.


	8. Chapter 8: Last decision

**Chapter 8**

**Last decision**

**Bella's POV:**

I rather die than watched Edward being tortured like this. "Stop!" I shouted, as I run towards Edward, but Alice's hand stopped me from doing that. "He's fine." she whispered urgently, while I was thrashing in her arms. Tears came down, and Edward jumped to his feet. He met my eyes, and his eye is worried. '_About me_'. I thought. He looked back to Jane. I followed his gaze, and Jane's eyes were frustrated. He looked back at me, and sighed in relief. Apparently, I'm immune to the Volturi's powers. "Don't, Jane. She confounds us all." Aro laughed. Jane glared at me in frustration. Edward growled at her, and she glowered at him back. "That was fascinating, Edward. To endure the silence like that." Aro told him, and Edward glared at him. "But your restraint. That would be helpful for us." Aro sighed. Alice walked towards Aro, and she seemed perfectly at ease, expect her hands is balled into tight little fists. Aro saw this, and nodded, as Alice raised her hand. Her muscles tighten as Aro read her thoughts. "That's fascinating." Aro said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice said dryly.

**Edward's POV:**

"So, what are we gonna do with you?" Aro asked. I tensed, this is the part that we've been waiting. I picked my words carefully, and weighed it. "I'd… rather… not." Aro's face turned to disappointment, and quickly smiled. "I mean, are you going to change her?" Aro asked impatiently. "What? Aro…" Caius barked. Aro cut him off. "Caius, I'm sure you've seen the potential. We've never found a talent so promising since we've found Jane and Alec." Caius smiled, as he thought, '_Well, I could be interested in this._' "Join or die, isn't it?" I snapped. "That's the only choices?" I snorted, and Aro glowered. "You can change her if you want," and he added seriously, "but I'm afraid you would have to mean it." "And if I do?" I replied icily. "Why, you could go back home, and send Carlisle my regards!" Aro replied. "And we would love to visit again." Caius said. "The date is set. We'll visit you in a few months." Alice said. "Of course. Please visit back. It's absolutely enthralling." Aro told us. Alec lead us back, and we reached the hall again.


End file.
